Once Upon a Dream
by Whorendous
Summary: Senior year has begun in Mystic Falls. Bonnie's dreams are no longer her own. Quirks descended from Salem ancestors begin to spin out of control. Her ability to draw is hijacked by a ridiculously handsome face with eyes reminiscent of blue ice. All the while, Caroline is trying to keep her already bruised heart at a safe distance from the new kid, Stefan Salvatore. AU-No Elena.
1. Walked With You

**Merry Christmas!**

**I was bombarded with this idea as I was writing my own novel and I just had to release it for you guys as a present. :) **

**This story is dedicated to ****babyshan211, Swurve, and everyone else who kindly reviews my stories. You guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you. I hope you have a great holiday and if you don't PM me and we can dish about TVD. :) **

**About this story: It is not a oneshot-ish this time. I know. Shocker. Haha. This is going to be a lengthy ( but not too lengthy ) tale about Caroline and Bonnie's friendship and how it would have been if Elena moved away right before Freshman year of High School. There is a magical twist to this shindig though. Bonnie begins to have reoccuring dreams that she can not shake and can not get a certain blue eyed man out of her head. I wonder who that could be, hmm?**

**As always, enjoy and review! **

**~Whorendous**

**Warnings: There will be gore in later chapters. This is currently unbeta'd but I did proof read quite a bit. Any errors are unintentional and I apologize ahead of time. :)**

* * *

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Bonnie walked along the sidewalk, making her way to her high school, Mystic Falls oddly quiet in the morning. She raised her chin, the dewy rays of the sun forcing her eyes to close. The warmth was welcoming and she smiled.

Her father was gone for the month again. Business trips, long and tedious. She would know, she had to accompany him more than once in the past. She lowered her head and stared at the building that loomed ahead of her.

She calculated in her head the hours till cheerleading practice. It was one of her favorite times of day, well besides art class.

"Bonnie!"

She turned her head from the practice field that she had unknowingly strayed to and watched as her best friend, Caroline Forbes, bounced her way over. Caroline's curled blonde hair waving along the small breeze and caught the light of the early day.

Caroline and Bonnie became extremely close in the past couple of years. Ever since their friend, Elena, had moved away with her family; Caroline and Bonnie had to rely on each other to get through the days. The loss of Elena had a huge impact on the girls and they felt so lost without her sometimes.

When Caroline had hit a rough patch during the time her parents split up, Bonnie was there to pick up the pieces. It was hard on Bonnie, being the only one to shoulder the pain with Caroline, but she never left her. Despite the bubbly personality Caroline exuded, Bonnie knew there was a lot of pain and insecurity rattling around in there. However, it had gotten better in the past years. Ever since Tyler screwed around with Caroline's heart, Caroline finally realized she couldn't rely on others to give her validation. She made the strong decision to break up with Lockwood to focus on herself for once. From then on, after at least two gallons of Ben and Jerry's, Bonnie watched with pride as she shed the flashy make up and the Barbie wannabe clothes. Trading it in for a more toned down look, Caroline blossomed. Bonnie still watched over her but then again Caroline was there for her too. Every time the empty house became too much for Bonnie, Caroline was right there to entertain and comfort. Bonnie knows they must have watched every Disney movie known to man at least once a year. And Bonnie wouldn't have it any other way.

They were bound for growing pains, but Elena's departure from their lives may have been the worst. However, it made them face reality: Life was always changing. Caroline and Bonnie realized they could face it together, whenever it did. Since it was their senior year, they would probably need each other more than ever.

Bonnie grinned back at Caroline, before the blonde claimed Bonnie with bone-crushing hug.

"It has been waaaaay too long! I can't believe your father took you away on a business trip this summer. Again."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and leaned out of her friend's embrace. She eyed the ends of Caroline's hair and nodded in indication.

"New hair-do?"

Caroline twirled around and laughed.

"You like?"

Bonnie nodded and bowed down mockingly.

"All hail, Caroline Forbes. Popular beauty and science fair queen."

Caroline gave Bonnie a shove and scoffed.

"Um, and cheerleading _Captain_. Give credit where credit is due, Bons."

Bonnie gave Caroline a half-smile and grabbed her arm. Looping their arms together she dragged Caroline through the doors of the school.

Bonnie leaned over and whispered to Caroline.

"So my Grams told me I'm psychic the other day."

Caroline turned her head and raised a brow.

"Really now? So…why couldn't you predict your cute blue Prius crashing into that fire hydrant yesterday? Over some stupid bird too."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Caroline and jabbed her in the side. The action made Caroline jump, right into the student standing behind her.

"Oh! Sorry."

The student turned his head and both Bonnie and Caroline blushed.

_Well…he's hot…_

"No. It's okay. It was my fault." He looked down at Caroline as he whipped off his sun glasses. His wide brown eyes glimmering with warmth. He smiled a softly at Caroline and turned back to walk into the registration office.

Caroline blinked once and watched him walk away.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and called out to Caroline. When the girl didn't answer her, she frowned. She raised a hand in front of Caroline's face.

Caroline shook her head as soon as Bonnie snapped her fingers.

"Woah. Like. Hello, school year!"

Bonnie once again rolled her eyes and dragged Caroline away.

"Eye candy later. We have something called History in 5 minutes."

Caroline's blue eyes looked at Bonnie then over to turned back of the new student. She squeezed her eyes shut, contemplating whether to allow herself to be late to a class for once just to get one more eyeful. She stomped her foot.

"Fine."

Bonnie shook her head silently laughing and followed Caroline to class.

She looked over her shoulder. Eyes narrowed in concentration at the boy's head. A feeling of dread crept up her spine. Bonnie shook it off and headed down the hall.

The day came and went as usual. A flurry of homework, bad cafeteria food, and Caroline flirting with Matt. Bonnie ended up having five classes with Caroline and they were both grateful. Caroline was a wiz at Science and Bonnie knew she needed her as a study buddy. She would pay Caroline back with assistance in History. Of course.

It was her last period of the day and Bonnie sighed with joy. Cheerleading practice was so close she could taste it. Looking at her schedule, she grinned. Her last class for the whole year would be Art.

Bonnie adjusted her backpack on her shoulder and opened the glass door. The oddly sweet smell of clay and the odor of fresh acrylic paint flushed in a comforting breathe along her nostrils. She could feel the muscles in her body ooze out the tension from the day as she walked over and sat down in her usual seat by the window. She turned to get out her sketch book when the sudden noise of flapping wigs made Bonnie jump with a surprised "Ah!" Her hand went to cover her heart as she turned to the window. Her eyes squinted and she leaned forward.

She could make out the body of a bird on the window ledge.

_No…a crow…What the…_

The crow stared back, blinking once. Bonnie glared. She had a bizarre feeling that it was laughing at her. She quickly flipped the bird her middle finger and returned to retrieving her sketchbook. Birds have not exactly been friendly to her lately. She looked up as she began to gather her tools, taking note of that the class was about to begin. She glanced around the classroom, eying the bodies quickly filling up the empty spaces. One, in particular, catching her eye.

She watched as the new kid stood in front of the classroom, trying to find an empty spot. His brown eyes tunneled in on the spot behind her. He threw her a quick smile and she tentatively returned it. She felt herself stiffen as he made his way through the throng of art easels and settled in the seat. She felt antsy. She couldn't explain it. Something in her…blood. Something primal told her not to trust him. He was _unnatural._

Bonnie blinked at the blank sheet of paper on her easel, her hand paused in the air, an inch away from making her first stroke of charcoal.

_Unnatural? Where did that come from? _

Bonnie pushed back her shoulders to ease the tension that had been pinned between them. Brushing away her long black hair with her free hand, she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she felt a sudden tingle spread throughout her body, creeping down to her fingertips. Her pointer finger tapped the chunk of bare charcoal and then she allowed it to descend onto the stark white paper. Her green eyes opened, focused yet heady. Something took possession of her then and she furiously began to draw, Mrs. Hempshire's voice a forgotten mumble.

A face began to form. Her hands began to smudge the blackness of the charcoal, creating a square jawline. A quiet shadow of a light beard appeared just at the edge of the jawbone. From there she swept down and created a neck connected to very broad, strong shoulders. Once she had defined all the details of the neck line, she began on the muscles of his arms until the paper ran out mid bicep. She stood up. Her hands were completely dusted with black. She scratched her nose, leaving a blemish of powder in her finger's wake. She reached up to the top of the forehead, the hair beginning to take shape. She played with sharp and soft strokes, giving the hair depth. She frequently paused to change the direction of her hand, angling the edges of the hair into a perfect styled mane. Gracefully, she added distinct sideburns and eyebrows.

She then moved closer to the portrait, zoning in on making the eyes and the nose. Bonnie carved out his cheeks with just the right of brush of her fingers, then she moved on to making the mouth just right. Her middle finger grazed the bottom lip, adding the last touch of black blemish, when she stumbled back. A gasp left her mouth as she stared at her creation.

The man was attractive. Too attractive. Bonnie could feel an exhilarating rush of adrenaline beat through her veins. She felt alive. So much so, it was almost over whelming. Giving her drawing another once over, she frowned. Something was still off, despite all of her corrections. She cocked her head slightly to the side. Her eyes widened a minute later and she hummed in realization. She leaned over to her table, where the charcoal box rested. She targeted the white, grey, and icy blue pencils and snatched them up quickly. She colored the eyes carefully and with a knowledge she did not understand. Her breath quickened with every shade and shine she drew, shaping the orbs.

The bell buzzed loudly and she dropped the pencil in her hand. It was like a stinging slap to the face and Bonnie gasped again. Her spine snapped back straight and she glanced at the clock. Shaking her head, she placed back the pencils into the case carefully. When she turned back to her design, Bonnie paused. Her drawing was extraordinary and her breath caught in her lungs. She moved closer and raised her right arm, her finger stroking the corner of the jaw.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

A sudden clatter of pencils falling onto the cheap tiled floor startled Bonnie and she turned around to look at the source.

Caroline's eye candy was staring at her drawing with admiration, shock, and recognition. His charcoal pencils sprinkled around his feet. Bonnie's gaze bounced between her drawing and the new comer and she began to fidget.

"Do…do you know him?"

A couple of moments passed before his eyes met hers. He cleared his throat nervously and bent down to gather the pencils from the floor. Once he finished he grabbed his bag, hauled it over his shoulder and shook his head. His other hand rested on his hip.

"No…but…he's…it's a very good drawing. Is this someone **you** know?" He inquired, his eyes like lasers into her own and it gave her shivers. Not the nice kind.

Bonnie shook her head and turned back to the drawing. The eyes drew her in, a magic spell she couldn't escape. Letting out a breath, she mumbled loud enough for him to hear; "I wish I knew."

Bonnie grinned as she watched Caroline walk away, chatting about the newest addition to their humble school with the freshman, Sarah. How Caroline got his name, birthday, and age in one day…she will never know.

She looked at the slowly darkening sky and glanced at her watch. Bonnie gathered her pom-poms and backpack, and made her way back to her Father's house. She put her earbuds in her ears and plugged them into her cell. Using her thumb, she selected one of her playlists and the cathartic sound of Nora Jones drowned out the world around her. She walked in the direction of her house, fatigue wavering. She glanced at the old Gilbert home as she passed, her heart twinging slightly. She hoped Elena was okay, where ever she was. Elena had stopped communicating with her and Caroline a year or so ago. Bonnie had felt slighted and hurt after their frequent talks on the phone and IMs dwindled into nothing. But Caroline took it the worst. She cursed and refused to talk about Elena for months. Until Bonnie confronted Caroline and the girl crumbled on Bonnie's bed, both mourning the loss of their friendship.

Bonnie sighed as she reached the front porch of her home. Licking the ice cream cone she had bought at the corner market down the street, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She locked it just as the sun set.

Bonnie climbed the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. She let her pom-poms drop to the floor once she shut the door behind her, her bag not far behind.

She went the bathroom and stripped off her Cheer outfit. The skirt and top fell to the ground with a plop. She moved to the bathtub and turned on the facet, making sure the temp was just right.

After peeing, she removed her bra and panties, letting those drop to the floor as well. She eased herself into the water, sighing with glee. Caroline was going to run them all into the ground with the new routine and she was half-tempted to knock her unconscious until the end of the season. Bonnie scooted lower in the tube so her mouth was just barely covered. She blew out a breath and watched the bubbles form. She wished she had lit some candles. Oh well. She leaned back and closed her eyes, concentrating on relaxing her tired muscles.

_**Woosh. Crackle.**_

Bonnie opened her eyes quickly and looked around. All of her bathroom candles were lit. Her eyes widened, stunned.

"How…"

Bonnie leaned closer to one of the candles by the edge of the tub, and narrowed eyes. The firelight danced in her eyes, curiosity and worry brimming in the forefront of her mind. She shook her head in denial and closed her eyes wishing the flames to disappear. When she reopened them, the flames were gone. Wisps of smoke in their wake. Her heart began to pound and she suddenly didn't want a bath anymore. She quickly washed her hair and body and drained the tub. She dried herself off with a towel and walked back into her bedroom.

Clamoring on her checkered pajama pants and a green tank top, she grabbed her bag to start on her homework. Mindless work was good. Crazy was not.

Bonnie yawned as she shoved away the empty bowl of chili. She had finally finished the last of the assigned math problems. Dropping the pencil onto her notebook she stood up and stretched. She grabbed her cell phone and hopped into bed. She quickly sent a text to Caroline.

**Care, Mr. R is totally sadistic. Those problems were horrendous. –B**

Bonnie didn't have to wait long for a response.

**God, I know! I made sure I did that first. I would never do it if I didn't. –C**

Bonnie laughed. She quickly moved her thumbs on the touch keyboard.

**I swear #47 was going to saw my brain in half. –B**

**Don't even. Ugh, stupid math. What about that hunk? I mean I know I said I wouldn't date much anymore, but that was before T.D.H walked in. - C**

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Tall. Dark. Handsome." Was Caroline's kryptonite. Add some mystery and you have yourselves a Forbes self-induced love potion. Bonnie bit her lip. Her weird feelings about Stefan Salvatore were unfounded and she was probably over reacting, but she still had to warn her bestie.

**Just be careful, Care. We don't know anything about him. Zodiac signs don't count. Haha. –B**

**Well, duh. We do not want another…you know…Ty episode. –C**

Bonnie frowned.

**That will never happen again. Not while you have me. And you're pretty much stuck with me. Forever. ;P –B**

**Um, duh. –C**

**Alrighty I'm gunna go to bed. See ya tomorrow. –B**

**G'night Bon-Bon. Love ya. –C**

Bonnie smiled and sighed. She really was lucky to have Caroline.

**Back at ya, Care. –B**

She set the phone on her nightstand, plugging it into the wall. She was about to turn off the light when she remembered something. She got up and dug through her school bag, pulling out the drawing from class.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she unrolled it. The blue eyes stared back at her almost as if they knew her. He knew her. Frankly, it creeped her out. But she knew those eyes from somewhere. She just couldn't pinpoint as to where. She shook her head. She went through this every time!

She kneeled down in front of the window seat and lifted up the lid by the lip. The cushion moved as she did and was about to drop the drawing in with the rest, when she stared at the pile of her drawings.

All of them held the picture of the same damn handsome man. With the same damn hypnotizing eyes. All in different varieties of expression and poses. She glanced back to the one in her hand. She had to admit the one she did today was the most detailed and prettier versions she had done so far.

She quirked a smile and let go of the window seat lid. It closed with a creaky snap and she stood up. Walking over to her cork board above her desk, she pinned it there and walked back a foot. She studied the picture another moment, then went back to her bed and curled up under the covers.

She let her green eyes fall on the blue ones across her room one more time before she reached over and clicked off the light.

Bonnie settled back into the mattress, the side of her head leaning on her hands. Her eyes settled closed and she whispered, "Get out of my head." She quickly fell asleep.


	2. Hush

**Whew. This was a whopper of a chapter. I've been working on improving my writing so my style may change a bit from chapter to chapter. I really want to improve my writing, if you can not tell. Hahaha. I did have a reviewer remark that Stefan has green eyes. And you aren't wrong. However, he actually has Hazel eyes which makes the color change with whatever color clothes he wears. I know this because my blue eyes can either look blue...or green. Freaky? I promise I will address this in a chapter soon. :P**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I put my heart and soul in to making this creepy but alluring at the same time. So let me know if I succeeded. :)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**~Whorendous **

**Warning: This will have gore and sexual situations. Nothing too graphic but it does exist. If you are not down with that. Walk away now. **

* * *

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_  
_And never mind that noise you heard_  
_It's just the beasts under your bed_  
_In your closet and in your head_

Bonnie was surround by screams. The air was stifling and the sensation reminded her of being stuck on the plane when she, along with Caroline and Elena, went down to Disneyworld in Florida in 6th grade. She remembered holding their hands, siting in the middle as always, and holding her breath as they began to lift off. It had started to feel like two large and oversized hands were squeezing her head together, pressurizing her ears. It was one of the most uncomfortable feelings she could remember. And it was surrounding her.

Another set of screams called out. And they weren't hers.

Bonnie silently dropped to her knees, gripping her ears and shutting her eyes. It wasn't painful, but she could feel her skin sliding off the muscles of her arms and legs. Her head felt like it was slowly caving in. She took a deep breath when she felt the cool, calming sensation of warm water tickling her toes. She didn't want to open her eyes.

_Not yet_, she thought. _Not yet. _

The water had now crawled to the level of her hips, the white night gown she wore unfurled around her like the lily she saw opening in her Gram's garden during the only time her father had ever allowed her to stay there for more than a day.

And suddenly everything stopped. The water stilled and the claustrophobic feeling she was enveloped in, disappeared. She couldn't hear a thing. She waited a moment and then opened an eye and looked around, testing and searching for any signs of danger.

Nothing. Just a black horizon of nothingness.

She opened the other eye and lifted her head. Her hands dropped into the pool of water, and she could feel her skin cells ease into the kind warmth of liquid.

She let out a sigh of relief.

Then the air and water quickly got hot. The thick presence was back again. Her heartbeat dropped as she felt her mind go blank, almost as if a cloth was forced over her. She closed her eyes once more and she felt her body move. It was a strange feeling, like she was on a swing that could only move forward. She wanted to scream but the motion made her stomach loop and she kept her mouth shut out of fear.

She jerked to a stop and instinctively snapped her eyes open. She was in a bar. She blinked. Not just a bar, but a country bar. One of the corny ones where the staff wore stupid cowboy hats and boots. How she knew that, she did not know. The smell of sweat, fried food, and bad beer wafted in her nose. The shrill of country music assaulted her ears, way too loud for her. She wondered if this is how it felt to be a dog when Caroline sang Taylor Swift.

Bonnie laughed and then stopped. She didn't hear anything but the music and background of mumbling drunks and hoots of people shooting pool. She tried to speak but her voice made no noise. Well, that was certainly confusing. Was she mute?She could feel her hands grab onto the cold beer bottle in front of her and she took a swig, leaning on the counter of the bar.

Wait. She didn't drink. Not much anyways, just whatever was in the red plastic cups at the parties Caroline dragged her to. But definitely not in a bar. Where was this place anyways?

Bonnie glanced at the flirty blonde that was serving someone a Samuel Adams. The bartender met her gaze and gave her a saucy wink. Bonnie could feel herself smirk and she eyed the woman's white legs. Bonnie could feel a wave of hot lust fill her.

_Woah. What is going on? _

Bonnie was so very confused at this point. She thought back. She was _not_ gay. Her crush on Matt in freshman year told her enough to know that. She spent that school year dreaming of dark places and candlelight. Yeah, she was definitely not gay. And if she was, she was pretty sure she would end up married to Caroline. That girl was so determined to swear off guys, Bonnie was predicting their future was going to be filled with cats and virginity. Well, the virginity part for Bonnie anyways. Caroline lost hers, unfortunately, to the asshole named Tyler Lockwood.

Bonnie's thoughts screeched to a stop when she turned her head down to look at the bottle she was drinking. The label read: **Arrogant Bastard Ale**.

But the real kicker was that her hands were not hers. They were pale, strong, and very male. Minus the gaudy ring, they reminded her of the Statue of David she had drawn while she was bored, waiting around for her dad in the hotel room during one of his stupidly long business meetings.

_Okay. A freak out moment, as Caroline would say, might be healthy right about now. God, I have got to be dreaming. _

She was desperate for a mirror, to see who she was, when an overwhelming craving for a bitter and salty taste hit her. It was stronger than the need to replace the bitter beer with a glass of bourbon or whisky. She was desperate for something feral and dangerous.

Life.

Bonnie's gaze settled back on to the blonde chick in the black cowboy hat and the desire increased. Both of them. Her gaze fell on the woman's neck and Bonnie could feel her arousal rub against the inside of her jeans.

_Okay, I am now officially a modern day Tiresias. What the shit…_

Bonnie knew she should be freaking out and not cracking jokes about of all things, Greek mythology, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to think. Lust could do that to a person.

Then the blonde untied her bar apron, looking directly at Bonnie (or whoever she was right now) and nodded her head to the door that Bonnie could safely assume was the back door to the ally. Bonnie stood up, excitement giving her walk a little more swagger, and followed her out there.

Then everything Bonnie could see became a blur. Hot skin burned the cold palms of her hands. Lips were everywhere. Bonnie grazed the girl's breasts with a fingertip and tweaked their pinkish nubs. Bonnie got dizzy when she felt her teeth drag against the blonde's neck. Then she felt tingle in her gums, almost like when she ran too hard in gym class, and then felt something grow. Bonnie paused in shock. Fangs. Those were freaking _fangs_.

God, she really had to be dreaming. It's impossible. This was crazy. There was no such thing as vampires, she kept telling herself. And yet, here Bonnie was, digging her fangs (well, not hers) into the neck of a beautiful woman and draining her body of the tastiest drink Bonnie has ever had.

Then she heard a throaty moan. She could feel it rumble in her chest and she realized it was her. Well, the person (vampire) who she was stuck inside of. Bonnie shivered. It sounded so…dirty but it filled her with a womanly satisfaction Bonnie had only small glimpses of when she had made out with Todd McGinley last year. She wondered, briefly, if she could make a sound like that come from anyone in her own body. Bonnie wanted to shake her head.

_Oh god, who is this person…thing? _

She was disgusted and aroused all at the same time. She was sure the arousal was not her and she tried to retreat from it but she was once again blindsided with a typhoon of lust. This time it was all bloodlust. Fear rose up within her. She couldn't stop. This woman was going to die.

_Oh, god no. _

Bonnie realized the fear and the tickling in the back of her mind telling her to stop killing this woman was not just hers. It was the vampire. He didn't want to kill her. Bonnie was thrown off kilter. She knew this being was enjoying killing this woman. That he wanted to feel her life snuff out beneath him, sought it out even. But not all of him. A small part of him knew that because the woman wasn't a threat to his life, he didn't have to kill her. Except, Bonnie felt the thought creep up behind her, he hadn't drunk blood for a week. The circumstances that had prevented that was unclear to Bonnie, like it was walled away in a dark corner somewhere, but she knew that they were not good.

Any pity she had felt for him died away as she watched, not to mention felt, him choose to continue to suck the life out of the innocent bartender.

_Oh my god. Did she have family? A kid? A husband? _

Bonnie felt sick as the body fell sideways on to the bags of garbage followed by the clink of bottles and crumpling paper. Was the regret his or hers? She didn't know and didn't want to. She tried to focus on was the blood that was on her tongue because she didn't want to feel the tumble of emotions that filled him. She acknowledged how full they both felt and how much they enjoyed it. It was as is if something dark had finally been sedated. However, Bonnie knew they also could feel the small tingle of ever increasing self-loathing. Bonnie closed her eyes trying to get closer to it when, like a switch, it went away. Bonnie grew angry as she somehow understood that he made another choice to ignore it.

_What a sick son of a - _

Bonnie was jerked backward and then she woke up, gazing at the white celling above her bed, gasping for air. She felt her organs lurch up. The _gurk… gurk… gurk_ sound rolled from her throat out of her mouth and she struggled to stand. She ran to the bathroom, however, not before vomit began to leak into her mouth. The horrible taste of stomach acid and chili rolled on her tongue, some dripping onto the hands she held underneath her chin. Finally, she reached her toilet. She fell to her knees and hunched over the bowl, and she was blinded by a chunky fire hose like spray of red-orange liquid. She closed her eyes with disgust. Bonnie's hands gripped the base of the cool porcelain to hold on for control, but she was hit with another wave nausea as she flashed back to the poor woman's body, discarded in the heap of black trash bags. She remembered loving the thrill of taking her life.

She hated him. As she laid her cheek on the cool seat of her toilet she cursed the man she had been inside. She watched him, no that wasn't right. She had been him. She knew without any doubt that he could have made plenty of choices last night. But he let himself make all the wrong ones. She suspected that if he was a mindless beast, it would have been better. But he consciously chose to take the life of another. He was a monster and she felt a little better hating him. Her stomach heaved one more time and then she stood on wobbly legs; her hand flushing toilet then reaching the edge of the sink. Bonnie leaned her weight on that old sink, not trusting her legs to hold her. She raised her face and stared at the mirror. The girl who stared back at her looked tired but no different than she did yesterday.

But Bonnie Bennett was very different now and when she turned around to see all 20 candles in her bathroom lit once again, she knew she was.

Gram's had a lot of explaining to do.

After Bonnie blew out all the candles and brushed the ugly taste of acid from her mouth, she looked at the clock on the far side wall, ready to get back into bed. She stilled when she noticed the time. 7 o' clock. School. She had school in one hour. Bonnie angrily kicked her dresser, screaming an "ow" when she jammed her toe against the corner and she let the anger build even more. It was cathartic.

She turned around and went back to the bathroom. She switched on the small standing shower in the corner next to the claw tub and got undressed.

Twenty minutes later Bonnie had haphazardly gotten ready for school. All homework packed, she locked the door of her house when she walked out. She turned around on the porch to see Caroline and her mom parked out front in the Sherriff's squad car. Bonnie felt relief wash over her and she jogged to the vehicle and hopped in. She didn't even ask how Caroline knew she was running late. Sometimes Caroline just knew and Bonnie loved her for it.

…

The day flew by for Bonnie. Mainly because she forced herself to actually pay attention. She did not need to think about the dream that, she was very positive, wasn't just a dream. While she didn't eat lunch, she did sit with Caroline while poking at what she assumed was supposed to be a hamburger.

She was really grateful for Caroline's obvious cool down about the new kid. Something just didn't seem right with him and Bonnie was glad to see Caroline edge away from her excitement. Not that she didn't want Caroline to be happy, of course. Caroline just had been hurt way too much. Bonnie shook her head and smiled at Caroline. She was talking about some science experiment and the loser she got stuck with as a partner. Bonnie pushed her tray away and opened up her bag, while humming and saying all the right things in the right places. Look, she loved Caroline but Bonnie did not have to listen to every word she said. Pulling out her sketch pad, she grabbed one of her graphite pencils, and began her sketch. She really hoped her dream was not going to creep into her drawings.

Just as Bonnie began to draw the details of leather jacket zipper, Caroline stopped talking. She looked up, thinking she got caught not paying much attention when she saw Caroline quietly position herself more over her food, as if she was trying to get smaller. That was completely out of character and it threw Bonnie for a loop.

Caroline laughed at her own joke then glanced at Bonnie's sketch book. For some reason, Bonnie had started to draw when she turned 16, after Elena left. Caroline didn't have a clue as to why Bonnie had begun the hobby. She'd never shown interest in it before. Caroline suspected it gave Bonnie a sense of peace when her dad was gone. And he was gone a lot. It made Caroline's blood boil to think that a father could be so…negligent. Well, okay, so her father left her Mom for a guy…but he did call her once a week! Bonnie's dad was hardly there and never really let her stay with Sheila. Caroline didn't understand the animosity that man felt for Bonnie's grandma, but it must be pretty serious. Sheila was so sweet. Kooky, but sweet. On the other hand, Caroline was able to use Bonnie's situation as an excuse to get out of the house frequently. Liz, was a great mother but she was a little overprotective, but that was a part of her job as the Sheriff of Mystic Falls. So Caroline always assumed it was a byproduct and tried to accept it the best she could. But she had had her bratty moments like all teenagers.

Anyways, when Bonnie was low on energy or just wanted some company, Caroline was there happy to fill in the empty space. Caroline remembered all their sleep overs. They mainly watch movies and ate popcorn (she had finally stopped obsessing over her weight after Tyler, thanks to Bonnie), cooked, and during the winter nights; drank homemade peppermint hot coco. The nights she spent over at Bonnie's house were very special to Caroline. More than Bonnie probably knew. When Elena had packed up and left with her family to Cincinnati, Caroline had been heartbroken. Sure she was jealous of Elena, always had been, but that girl was their best friend. All three of them had bathed together, slept together, and ate together from the first day they met in kindergarten. Then Elena had to just up and leave them. Sure they kept in touch…for a while. But as Caroline predicted, Elena stopped going to their online chat room, replying to their emails, or even returning their calls. Caroline got to the point where she refused to even speak about her. Then, like always, Bonnie made her face the god-awful truth: Elena had forgot about them.

From that moment on, Caroline swore she would never leave Bonnie. Caroline began to sleep over more frequently and became more attuned to Bonnie's moods. Made sure she noticed when Bonnie let the loneliness creep back or when she wasn't eating enough. Caroline even had her father send her some of his dinner recipes so she could learn how to cook. She knew Bonnie appreciated it and honestly, she loved doing it. Bonnie was there for her through everything, selflessly. Caroline needed to return the favor somehow. And if throwing parties or cooking dinner was what Bonnie needed, Caroline was there to do it. Bringing happiness was what Caroline did best and sometimes Bonnie just needed a reminder that she wasn't alone and never would be.

Caroline quirked an eyebrow at what Bonnie was drawing. The man was hot. Like James Bond meets a Calvin Klein model hot. Who was this guy? Was this someone Bonnie was seeing? No. Bonnie would have told her. Right? Caroline got a little worried. Despite her obvious drooling over the new guy, Stefan Salvatore, men were a bit of a sore subject for Caroline. He-who-shall-not-be-named did quite the number on her with the cheating and the overall dickish behavior, and it was enough to last her until college. Yes, college guys were probably the best option right now.

Caroline sighed and looked around the cafeteria. Her fork dangled between her thumb and forefinger over her homemade salad. She winced when she met Tyler Lockwood's eyes as he walked in with his tray.

_Think of the devil, and he shall appear. _She thought. Caroline scowled and looked down at her greens. This was the last thing she needed. Why didn't she just change schools?

_Because I'm not a freakin' coward, that's why! _

Caroline stabbed at a tomato.

_No, I am not. I am strong. _

Caroline met Bonnie's eyes as she straightened her back. She gave Bonnie a shaky smile, but forced herself to perk up. Even when Tyler decided to sit behind her, she never faltered. Caroline started to resume her conversation with Bonnie, when she overheard Tyler talking to his football buddies.

"Dude, I can't believe Caroline dumped you." One boy commented.

Caroline could hear Tyler snort.

"Man, I regret dating her, so she did me a favor. Can you believe she let me have sex on the first date?"

"What? No way. The Sheriff's daughter?" Another boy spoke up.

Caroline's back burned. She did not. He was lying. It took them at least a month to get there. Caroline's hand gripped her fork tightly, slightly shaking from her anger and embarrassment. She tried to ignore Bonnie's stare but as they continued to talk about her, Bonnie tried to stand up. Caroline's free hand snatch Bonnie's wrist and pulled her back down. Caroline shook her head in a silent warning. She did not want to drag Bonnie into something that was long since over. It was okay. Tyler could say whatever he wanted. This was their last year here and then her and Bonnie were off to college.

Caroline nodded her head in affirmation. Tyler wasn't worth this. But as she finally calmed down and whispered to Bonnie, "It's okay", Stefan Salvatore had made his way over to their table. He glanced at Bonnie then Caroline. Caroline was mortified. He was the only person in this whole school who Tyler hadn't gotten to with his rumors and it was just about to be ruined. As he looked down at her, he made a motion with his tray to the seat on the bench next to her.

"Can I sit here?"

Caroline was freaking out. His voice was as smooth as she remembered. Oh god. What should she do? She smiled and was about to tell him to go ahead when the Matt's voice rang out.

"Hey Stefan! Why don't you sit here? With your moves on the field, you're practically on the team already."

Caroline stiffened and bit her lip. She let go of her fork, dropping it into what was left of her salad. She waited for the inevitable.

"Yeah, you don't want to sit there anyways. I'll introduce you to some of the better cheerleaders. Trust me, I know." Tyler's voice lowered at the last bit and she knew it was directed at her. Caroline was ashamed and she lowered her eyes from Stefan's to her Tupperware meal. Her hands fisted her skirt and she wished she could be anywhere else. She could only be so strong and the wound Tyler left in her was still healing. Caroline jumped when Stefan dropped his red lunch tray next to her with a clatter. She looked up at him, startled. What on earth was this guy doing? He looked at her with, not pity, but sympathy. He gave her a small smile before turning his gaze to the table behind him.

"Get lost." Stefan's voice was cold. Nothing like the warm inviting note he had aimed at her before.

"Hey man, we're going to be team mates. Let's not stomp on toes here." Caroline briefly recognized the speaker as Mikey Smith.

"I honestly don't care. Either get lost now, or you will be wishing you had." Stefan warned.

Caroline watched in morbid fascination as Tyler kicked away the book bag Stefan had dropped and moved directly in front of him. Her blue eyes bounced back and forth between Tyler and Stefan. She was not liking the look in either one of their eyes. She looked back at Bonnie for help. Bonnie looked at her, nodding with understanding, when Stefan lowered his head to Tyler and stared deeply in Tyler's glare. Caroline silently joked that it looked like a weird game of chicken.

"You will walk away and stop bothering them."

Tyler shook his head and laughed.

"Or what?"

Caroline noticed Stefan looked confused for a moment, until he inhaled sharply through his nose. His face fell into that of realization. He glared at Tyler and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Whatever he said to Tyler worked, because Tyler's face went white and he backed up. She stood up in shock, staring at Tyler unblinkingly. Her ex mumbled a "Let's go guys. Coach will have our head if we mess with a newbie" and walked away. The boys followed him out of the cafeteria with mild annoyance.

Caroline twirled around and looked at Stefan, surprised.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Stefan coughed and forced a smile.

"I've moved…a lot. Experience with his kind is…somewhat familiar."

She was overjoyed.

"Well, I thank you, my shining knight. I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Stefan Salvatore. But something tells me you already knew that."

Stefan chuckled as they both lowered on the bench and faced Bonnie. Caroline widened her eyes at Bonnie, signaling out for her to be nice. As Bonnie sent Stefan a genuine thank you and introduced herself, Caroline looked at Stefan's profile. He was too good looking. Man, what was she going to do? Right, ignore the crush. It was too complicated and messy. She didn't need that. Not on her last year of high school.

"Seriously," she said, "that had to be one of the coolest things anyone has done for me. Thank you." Caroline felt herself do an intake of breath as he reared his gaze back to her and grinned. Oh, this was going to be harder than she thought. Friends was a good place to start. Right?

Bonnie shook her head as she smiled after taking a sip from her chocolate milk box. Caroline was doomed. The guy was actually really nice. Not just nice, good. Bonnie could tell and she felt guilty for warning Caroline off him. He might actually be the thing Caroline needed. Bonnie was determined to jump into their conversation when she watched him brush his right hand through his hair. Something glittered in the sunlight from the windows and she blinked. Squinting, she got a better glance. She could feel her stomach drop, just like it did this morning. On his middle finger, Stefan had a very familiar and large ring on his middle finger. She let the image of marble hands holding a bottle of ugly beer flash into the forefront of her brain. It wasn't on the left hand, like in her dream…thing, but that was definitely the ring. Bonnie rushed out of her seat and pointed to it with a frantic shake.

"That ring. Where did you get it?" She hoped to God he said he got it from a thrift store or some stupid ugly pawn shop. She really did.

Stefan looked shocked as he looked back at Bonnie.

"Oh. This?" He wiggled the finger as indication.

Bonnie nodded in reply.

He let out a weak chuckle.

"It's a family heirloom. It's a sort of good luck charm." He looked down at the sketch pad Bonnie had abandoned. He paused as if something occurred to him. He looked dead into Bonnie's eyes, and suddenly got very serious.

"My brother has one as well."

Bonnie shook with fear. He had a brother? She remembered that the vampire she had watched (been…whatever) was at least a century old. How on earth did she know that?

_Stop,_ _rewind and focus, Bonnie_, she reminded herself.

If Stefan was that guy's brother, did that mean he was a vampire as well? There were two? Oh, no. No. No. No.

Stefan frowned as she looked at him. She didn't want to trust him. She knew what he was…or could be. God, was she going insane? How was this possible? Bonnie was pulled out of her mini-freak out by Caroline's voice.

"Bonnie? What's going on? Are you okay?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline and nodded.

"I just…need to go." She grabbed her stuff and tried everything in her power to not look at Stefan. She stood up and paused as she was about to pass Caroline.

"Care, I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling well." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Caroline shared a concerned look and hugged Bonnie.

"Okay. I'll show you the new steps to our routine when you can, good?"

Bonnie almost rolled her eyes, but she didn't. Instead, she nodded. Bonnie bit her lip as she finally looked at Stefan. His gaze was unwavering, like he knew something she didn't. That unsettled her. She spoke up, for Caroline's sake.

"It was nice meeting you, Stefan."

"You too, Bonnie Bennett."

There was something in the way he said her name and it alarmed her. What did he know? Bonnie gave him a shaky smile, trying to not to show fear, and walked out toward the School's Office to sign out of school with an excuse of a stomach ache.

When she was out of the school's building and hopefully out of earshot, she took out her phone and dialed the only person she thought could make sense of anything.

Her grams, Sheila Bennett.


End file.
